


Carrion Comfort

by Kierkegarden



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bondage, Character Study Porn, Charles Has Issues, Chess, Erik has Issues, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Powerbottom Charles, Psychology, Sensory Deprivation, Telepathic Sex, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierkegarden/pseuds/Kierkegarden
Summary: Before Charles, Erik couldn’t have placed where his thalamus was. He wouldn’t have even known what a thalamus was, if not for Charles’s explanation, several nights ago when he demanded, half defeated and hard as a rock, to know what exactly Charles was playing with up there.or the one where the psychology is filthier than the actual sex.





	Carrion Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and totally self indulgent kink piece, exploring a dynamic I like to call "these guys are fucked up, but at least they're fucked up together." 
> 
> Enjoy.

Before Charles, Erik couldn’t have placed where his thalamus was. He wouldn’t have even known _what_ a thalamus was, if not for Charles’s explanation, several nights ago when he demanded, half defeated and hard as a rock, to know what exactly Charles was playing with up there.

The thalamus, Erik was told in a playful lilt entirely void of sound, conducts all sensory activity within his brain. He could feel it, a place where he could not possibly experience touch, his inhibitions flickering as Charles turned each sense off like a panel of switches, leaving Erik in a state of only touch, darkness, pleasure, and Charles - whose soft presence in his brain was only matched by his soft mouth on Erik’s cock.

When the switches were reverted, Erik quivered on the bed like a child in Charles’s arms, tears falling freely over his reddened cheeks. Never had light been so blinding, sound been so deafening. He was scared by the boundless feeling of _things_ and the clutter, longing desperately to be back there. It made Erik angry, and as the feeling faded, he wanted (more and more desperately) to have Charles back on his knees, fucking the noise out of his head.

He couldn’t say Charles was a bad teacher. Since that night he had become acutely aware of his own mind, sensing Charles flickering in and out more intensely than he ever had before. Erik was adapting. Like a good student, he was learning.

The mansion was still, a sweet mercy at this hour. He was sure there were others awake as well, tucked into the privacy of rooms as their chess match drew far longer into the night than he had hoped it would. Charles could have ended it a while ago, but he had made a point to continue, dancing on the threshold of Erik’s mind, half shrouded. Erik could see the rustling silhouette of trees over a dark sky through the window outside. The table sat excruciatingly close to Charles’ bed.

“I’m practicing,” Charles explained, leaning in to move his knight in a leisurely sweep, “staying out of the most tempting mind I’ve ever come across.”

Erik’s lip twitched. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?”

Charles thumb and index fingers hugged the piece as he surveyed the board. Erik watched the other mutant bite his lip ever so slightly, no doubt failing to do as he was told. His eyes flashed back towards the swaying shadows.

“You’re slipping.” Erik said, “I can feel you radiating at the base of my skull. Careful or I’ll lose my grip on my own powers.”

“Hm.” Charles snorted.

Erik took the other mutant’s dismissal as a challenge. He didn’t mention it again until Charles had won. It was entirely too late and as far as Erik was concerned, the whole thing was a waste of his time. It was too close to an experiment and felt far too unequal.

“It’s futile,” he started again when Charles finally - _finally_ \- took his checkmate, “Playing chess with you is as futile as keeping you out.”

“It’s not your job to keep me out,” said Charles, “the whole point is that I’m learning too.”

“It doesn’t feel that way,” said Erik, because nothing about the experience ever felt equal. It felt wildly unfair that Charles could do this to him, could manipulate him so kindly and gently in a way that almost felt like it was coming out of a place of care.

Charles rose, letting his sweater drop behind him over the back of his chair. He was framed by his tight white button down and moonlight. Erik was hungry for it.

“I do, by the way.”

“You do what?”

“Care about you, Erik,” said Charles, an exasperating tone creeping into his voice, “Very much.”

Erik slammed his fist on the table, upsetting the neat array of captured pieces to fallen soldiers as he stormed towards Charles, towards the bed. Charles blushed, looking more like a schoolboy than a professor, deliciously vulnerable. The metal frame licked his legs from under him as Erik stood above, hands flat and fingers twisting coils around Charles’s wrists.

“Tell me what you want,” Erik commanded, in a voice that felt like an old friend.

The telepath looked up at him from under lidded eyes, another familiar expression - the eyes of prey. “Would it suffice to say everything?”

He was there again before Erik could protest, fully immersed in Erik’s automatic nervous system, encouraging him down - animalistic on Charles’s body, a gluttonous form of self-punishment. It was all-consuming, shedding inhibitions with the rags that were the telepath’s clothing. Erik felt his own skin burning, as he surrendered his rage to Charles - the one things he had left that was fully his own. Most alarmingly and perhaps most shamefully, it felt _good._

The finger-like tendrils of Charles’s mind thrummed rhythmically against Erik’s senses, expanding his pleasure, as he rutted crudely against him from behind. Bulging pants against bare ass. Mind against mind. Erik could barely feel himself free Charles’s hands until they reached within to release him. He came, sudden and hot, splattering against Charles legs like an unkept promise. Erik never once entered him and furthermore, when Charles finally pulled out of his mind, it felt as though he had been the one who was penetrated.

They lay together in silence on that bed, on top of the blankets, nothing but heavy breath and cool night air. Charles, a mess of popped buttons and foreign come. Erik, untouched but shivering as if just awakening from a nightmare.

“Why?” he said quietly after a beat, “Why do you always do that?”

Charles was still hard, curling invitingly just a few inches in front of him - the most fucked up lover he had ever taken but the best by leaps and bounds. He smiled softly without showing his teeth. “Teaching myself.”

“I’m not the experiment,” said Erik. Not a question, but a realization. “You are.”

“Like I said,” Charles shrugged, flipping to face away from him. “The most tempting mind I’ve ever come across.”


End file.
